Shield
The Shield is an item in the Quest for Glory series. It is an essential piece of equipment for the Fighter class. The basic shield appears in all games except for Quest for Glory III. Background A shield is a defensive piece of equipment designed to be worn on the arm. While it can be made out of many materials, most commonly it is made out of metal, which tends to be shaped in order to properly deflect blows. Shields *Shield (QFG1) *Shield (QFG2) *Shield (QFG4) *Shield (QFG5) Magic Shields In the world of Gloriana, certain shields are given magical properties through various means in order to make them stronger or to deflect magical attacks. The following magical shields appear in the series: *Magic Shield *Piotyr's Shield *General's Shield In-Game Use The Shield serves as an armor throughout the series, primarily for the Fighter, and by extension, the Paladin. Game mechanics are put in place to prevent the Magic User or Thief from acquiring a shield in all games besides Quest for Glory V. As an item, the Shield does not typically need to be "used". The Hero wears it all times and it will automatically pull it out when he engages in combat, except in Quest for Glory V, where it must be equipped on the Hero to be effective. Quest for Glory I The Fighter begins with a Shield. No opportunities exist to get a second nor to upgrade the current one. Quest for Glory II The Fighter continues to use his original Shield. Quest for Glory III This quest does not feature a regular Shield. At the outset, the Fighter and Paladin receive a Magic Shield which remains with them throughout the adventure. Quest for Glory IV The Fighter and Paladin will find a Shield in the Heart Cave portion of the Dark One's Cave, very early in his adventure. Even if he bypasses picking it up manually, after he is attacked by his first Badders, he will automatically run over and pick it and his first sword up. An opportunity exists for the Paladin to acquire a Magic Shield if he shows Piotyr's Sword to the Burgomeister. Quest for Glory V This is the first quest where all classes can equip any equipment. A Fighter will begin with a Shield and they are available for purchase from Pholus for 200 drachmas. Also, Shields can be found on the bodies of Hesperian Mercenaries. The Paladin will begin his quest with a Magic Shield. There is also an opportunity to obtain another magical shield, the General's Shield. Trivia *In the EGA version of Quest for Glory I and in Quest for Glory II, it is possible to drop a Shield. This will allow a Hybrid character to use spells in combat while holding a sword. While it is possible to recollect one's Shield from the same place it was dropped, it may sometimes disappear, so it's not recommended. Later games will not allow the Hero to drop his Shield. Category:Armor